The Only Witch
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Pansy can't concentrate on her potion's assignment so she decides to visit Draco, but when she does, they have some very 'interesting' conversations, one that may change her entire future!


It was a rainy Saturday evening. I was sitting in the library trying to concentrate on my Potions assignment but kept getting distracted by one thing or another. The noise of the rain drops pelting the window I was sitting next to was soothing but not enough to keep me on task. Thunder rolled in and lightning began to strike…just more distractions for me. After a good hour of doing noting but staring at the storm I packed up my bag and headed back to the dungeons.

When I turned the corner leading to the common room I was stopped dead in my tracks by the sight of Weasel and the Mudblood holding hands and heading my way. Why on Merlin's name were they in the dungeons? This is my domain and I'd rather not have it polluted by the likes of them. Compiling my hatred for them both I strolled up and halted about a meter in front of them.

"What may I ask are you two doing down in the dungeons?" I asked with venom dripping from my voice.

"Well…um, we…we were just…" Weasel stuttered. Apparently he had no intention of telling me what they were doing and right now, I don't think I really want to know.

"We happen to be prefects, Parkinson, not unlike yourself and it just so happens to be our patrol night." Granger spoke up, fixing Weasel's mistake as always.

"You may be prefects, but I highly doubt that you were patrolling by the looks of it." I noticed Weasley flinch…so I was right. "Now tell me Granger, do you hold hands with Draco when you're on patrol with him? Or how about MacMillian? Or is holding your filthy hand a punishment intended for Weasley only?" She shot me a glare although it was a pitiful excuse for one. Death glares just didn't look right coming from her. Draco, yes, me, of course and even Blaise had one that could stir up your insides if you got on his bad side, but Granger? I pushed the thought of her trying to look poisonous out of my head and decided to end this once and for all. Honestly, it's not worth my time to be hanging around in a corridor with those two; what if someone saw me? My reputation would be ruined! I opened my mouth to speak but Weasel decided to pitch his thoughts first.

"Just leave her alone Parkinson, she hasn't wronged you." He spat.

"Oh please, she's wronged me by standing within my sight range." Ron made to lunge at me but Granger held him back. She must be surprisingly strong, or Weasley must be really weak.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you…" A voice said right next to my ear. I spun around to see Draco standing right behind me. When did he get there? "What's wrong Weaselby? Can't get out of your girlfriends grasp?" He taunted before moving to my side.

"Come on Hermione, let me go so I can give them both what's coming to them." Weasley said between gritted teeth.

"No Ron, you'll get into trouble if you pick a fight!" Granger whispered but I still heard her.

"Honestly Mione, I think it was pug-face who started it."

"Picking on girl's now are you Weasley? I thought you had more pride than that." Draco scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched Granger try her best to restrain him with the utmost amusement.

"If she says one more word I'll forget she's a girl!" Weasel screamed.

"Come on Pansy, I think you've been insulted enough." Draco said as he walked past the two, down the corridor. I followed him quickly but didn't forget to knock Granger's shoulder hard as I passed. When I got to the wall that led to common room, Draco was already gone. How he comes and goes without anybody seeing him is sort of scary, but he wouldn't be Draco if he wasn't capable of it. I looked around to make sure that no one was around before saying our password.

"Dark Arts." I said clearly as the wall swung open. I walked into the almost empty common room. There were a couple students here and there, either reading or sitting by the fire, but the majority of them were else where. I walked across the room and up the stairs towards my dorm. When I neared the door, I heard screaming. Carefully I opened the door. Inside I found Daphne on her bed yelling at the top of her lungs while Tracy was making a sad attempt to pull her hair out. Neither of them acknowledged my presence and truthfully I didn't care. Getting in the middle of one of their cat fights was the last thing I wanted to do. Not caring what they were bickering about or to the whereabouts of Millicent, I dropped my stuff on my bed and said a respectful "I'd prefer it if you two didn't try to kill each other in my presence" before leaving the room. I slammed the door on my way out just to make them angry.

Knowing from previous experiences that their fight would last for hours I decided to go and seek out Draco. I stalked my way over to the boy's dormitories and stopped in front of his door. I pressed my ear against it but I couldn't hear anything. Not bothering to knock I pushed his door open and strolled in. He was on his bed over in the far corner of the room, stretched out with his hands behind his head. It didn't appear that he noticed my entrance so I shut the door quietly and made my way over to his bed. Without taking off my shoes, I stepped up and began bouncing near his head. Almost immediately, he propped himself up on his elbows.

"What are you doing?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What does it look like? I'm jumping on your bed!" I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"I know that, but why?"

"No reason. I just decided since there is a cat fight going on in my room I would come and visit you."

"Cat fight?"

"Yeah. Tracy is trying to kill Daphne for one reason or another." I replied as if it were nothing.

"Oh. Well, in that case, stay as long as you like." He smirked before moving back into his previous position. I stopped jumping at his comment. That doesn't sound like a response a Malfoy would give someone…

"Alright, what's up? You never talk this nice to me. And why can I stay as long as I like?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Well for one thing," Draco began, "Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle are out which means I have no company and also from where I lay I have a perfectly good view up your skirt." I gasped in shock before dropping down to my knees.

"Draco! I can't believe you'd look up my skirt!" I exclaimed as I punched him in the arm.

"As I said before, it was a very good view, so how could I resist? Nice knickers by the way; although I could have sworn you hated pink." He drawled. That gained him another punch in the arm. I quickly got up and moved over his wardrobe. I dug through it, tossing out anything that was of no help to me. Obviously, this annoyed Draco very much.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he got up and began picking up the discarded articles of clothing.

"Looking for something." I replied not abandoning my search.

"What is it you're looking for?" Draco asked. By how loud his voice was I could tell he was right behind me. Shortening my escapade I picked up the first pair of boxers I saw which happened to be black silk with broomsticks on them.

"These." I said cheerfully turning around and waving them in his face. I skirted around him and headed for the door. He turned to watch me but wasn't quick enough to react. I opened his door and ran to the bottom of the stairs. By this time, the common room had filled up. Perfect. "Hey girls," I yelled attracting the attention of all the females in the room, "You see these? These are a pair of Draco Malfoy's boxers! Who wants them?" At that all of the girls crowded around the bottom of the stairs and were screaming and giggling. Happy with myself, I screamed "Catch" and tossed them out into the crowd. I noticed a third year girl catch them and begin to blush. I turned around and headed back upstairs only to find Draco standing at the top, glaring at me with a malicious grin planted on his lips.

"That wasn't very nice Pansy." He said calmly.

"Neither was looking up my skirt." I retorted before walking past him into his room.

"Honestly, I doubt you minded me seeing your knickers." He said as he entered and shut the door.

"Will you stop talking about my knickers?" I asked as I laid down on his bed with one knee pulled up so I could rest my elbow on it.

"How do you expect me to stop talking about them when you willingly show them to me?" He asked as he stood at the foot of his bed. "Not to mention you threw a pair of mine out into a crowd of screaming girls!"

"I did not willingly show them to you." I spat. "I live to please, and I just gave them what they wanted."

"You would've pleased me if you didn't go flaunting my undergarments! And you are showing me them right now!" He said as he glanced towards my skirt with a smile on his face.

"Oh well, you already seen them."

"You know, you're not very lady like Pansy. What will my mother and father think when they go to the meeting with your parents when we go home next month?" He asked as he moved over and laid down bedside me. At that, I sat up abruptly.

"What meeting?" I asked confused.

"You don't know? Our parents are getting together to see if we're, how did they put it? 'Compatible' with each other." Draco answered.

"Compatible?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"And to think I gave you more credit…" Draco groaned. "Pansy, we're in our sixth year, going into our seventh in only a few months…isn't it obvious? They're seeing if we would be a good match for marriage!" His words stunned me. How could I have forgotten? Millicent had told me just last week that her parents had set up a meeting with Blaise's to see if he was suitable for her. Why didn't I think of this before? Most of the people in our year have been looking for someone that their parents will approve of to get betrothed to. My mother and father had a meeting with the Zabini's over Christmas break but father said that he wasn't good enough for me. I found it sort of harsh but it's not like I wanted to become a Zabini anyways. But being betrothed to Draco? It sounded so weird when I thought of it. I mean, Draco and I have been best friends since before Hogwarts and now there is the sudden possibility that we could be getting betrothed? It just didn't seem right. Not that I wouldn't want it to happen, I had secretly liked Draco since I met him but he has never shown one once of affection towards me. Pansy Malfoy? It's a possibility…

"Oh. I forgot about that." I said carelessly. "Hopefully this meeting goes better than the one with Blaise did."

"You set up a meeting with Zabini? How come I wasn't informed?" Draco stormed.

"I didn't think you'd care." I responded.

"Oh I care…Zabini is an idiot and you deserve better!" I returned from shock mode (finally) and laid back down, this time resting my head on Draco's shoulder. I guess the fact that he at least admitted he cared a little gave me this sudden bravery.

"I agree."

"So, what got Weasley's knickers in a knot earlier?" Draco asked as he began stroking my hair. Ok, this is beginning to get weird; although I cannot deny, I liked it.

"Are knickers all you think about?"

"Yes. Mainly yours though."

"Oh, now I really feel flattered." I mumbled sarcastically.

"You should." He smirked. "So, what did you do that made him so mad?"

"Nothing really. I just asked them why they were in the dungeons and if Granger held hands with everyone she patrolled with or if that punishment was reserved for him." I replied simply.

"Wait a minute, she patrols with me sometimes." He said cautiously. "Ew…Pansy!"

"It was the first thing I thought of that would make Weasley angry."

"Point taken."

"So, where did you appear from when you showed up earlier? I never heard you coming."

"I make it my job to approach the unsuspecting, use chivalry on the ally and insult the enemy."

"Not a bad motto to live by." I said impressed.

"Actually I just made that up."

"Figures…" I muttered before closing my eyes. After a few minutes I felt him drop the piece of hair he was playing with. I opened my eyes to see why he stopped only to find him looming over me. "Draco, what are you d-" I began but was cut off by him lowering his lips to mine. The kiss was very unexpected but that didn't take away from the sweetness or passion it held. When he lifted his head he gazed at me for a moment, allowing me to get lost in those stormy grey eyes.

"Let's make the meeting go well Pansy." Draco said quietly. He was still close enough for his breath to tickle my skin and send tingles up and down my spine. "Truth be told, you're the only witch I've ever wanted to be with…"

A/N: Hello readers. Oddly enough this fic was based on a dream I had last night! (yes I have dreams about me being Pansy Parkinson and Tom Felton doing his usual portrayal of Draco Malfoy...) I hope it is to your liking. It is just another thing to give me a break from Suducment of a Slytherin, which I hope will continue to get better. Anyways, I will hopefully be posting a new chapter to it soon. Until next time...Aspen


End file.
